The present invention relates to the new and distinct Ragwort plant, botanically known as Ligularia dentata (A. Gray), and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Britt-Marie Crawford’. The stated cultivar is valued for its unique, deep, dark mahogany-colored, glossy foliage and late summer flower display.
The new Ragwort was discovered by the Inventor in August 2001 as a result of a seedling selected from Ligularia dentata ‘Othello’ (not patented) in a garden in Fife, Scotland, United Kingdom. The stated plant is named for the late wife of the Inventor. Asexual reproduction of the Ragwort by tissue culture and division produces stable, true to type plants in successive generations in both of the above mentioned propagation methods, maintaining its distinct and unique color characteristics. Application for Breeder's Right has also been made for Ligularia dentata ‘Britt-Marie Crawford’ in the European Union through the Community Plant Variety Office (“CPVO”).